Statek ratowniczy
| Należy=Naomi i ekipa ratownicza | Znalezione=80 mil morskich od brzegu wyspy }} Kahana- to statek ratowniczy zakotwiczony około 80 mil żeglarskich od wyspy. Nazwa statku napisana jest na prawej burcie, gdy helikopter zbliża się do statku w odcinku 4x05 "The Constant" Opis "Kahana" prawdopodobnie służy jako statek do przewozu i lądowania helikopterów, ponieważ na jego pokładzie znajdują się 2 lądowiska. Pierwsze prawdopodobnie było przeznaczone dla helikoptera, który spadł do morza (leciała nim Naomi), a drugi dla śmigłowca pilotowanego przez Franka Lapidusa. Misja Według wersji Naomi, statek został wynajęty przez Penelope Wildmore i ma służyć do uratowania Desmonda i rozbitków lotu 815, ale prawdziwym zadaniem ekipy z transportowca jest odnaleźć wyspę na zlecenie Matthewa Abbadona. Ludzie na transportowcu Każdy z ekipy ratunkowej ma inne zadanie. Celem Milesa, jest schwytać Bena, celem Charlotte prowadzić badania antropologiczne, celem Daniela Faraday'a badać dziwne właściwości wyspy. Zadaniem Franka Lapidusa, było bezpiecznie dolecieć i powrócić z wyspy, a Naomi miała ubezpieczać całą ekspedycję. Ben powiedział, że na pokładzie statku ma swojego człowieka (szpiega). UWAGA!!!! RESZTĘ PRZETŁUMACZĘ DZISIAJ!!! NIE USUWAĆ |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Role | Status | Overview |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Kapitan Statku | Kapitan | ŻYJE | Keamy bierze Frank na rozmowę do kapitana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Daniel Faraday | Fizyk, naukowiec | Żyje | Since arriving on the Island, Daniel has performed an experiment where a rocket was sent from the freighter to the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Miles Straume | Spirytualista, Pogromca duchów | Żyje | Miles Straume arrived on the Island looking for Ben Linus, whom he found thanks to Kate. He wanted $3.2 million dollars from Ben after which Miles would report Ben as dead. He also offered to "take care" of Charlotte who had seen Ben on the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Charlotte Lewis | Cultural Anthropologist | Alive | Charlotte Lewis has talked about having work to do but so far has done anything beyond attempting to gather information about the Flight 815 survivors from Locke's group, and tested Daniel's ability to identify three face-down playing cards. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Frank Lapidus | Pilot | Alive | Frank Lapidus is a helicoper pilot whose role so far has been to move people between the freighter and the Island. He is familiar with the entire passenger list of flight 815. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Regina | Radio contact | Alive | The Kahana's contact with the Island, after Minkowski falls ill. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Keamy | Crew member | Alive | Keamy, from Las Vegas, is present aboard the freighter when the helicopter arrives, and sends Desmond to the sick bay. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Omar | Crew member | Alive | Omar, from Florida, assists Keamy. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Ray | Doctor | Alive | He administers a sedative to Minkowski. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Naomi Dorrit | Team leader | Deceased, murdered by Locke | Naomi was hired to provide protection to the team from the freighter operating on the Island and to get the team back safely after they had completed their mission. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | George Minkowski | Communications Officer | Deceased, from an apparent brain aneurysm | George Minkowski is the communications officer from the freighter who made first contact with Jack. After suffering flashes similar to Desmonds's— he is kept strapped to a bed in the freighter's sick bay until freed by Sayid and Desmond. He later dies of an apparent brain aneurysm. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Brandon | Crew member | Deceased | After suffering symptoms of time-transported consciousness following his abortive trip to the Island with George Minkowski, Brandon died. |} Trivia *The group of people associated with the freighter have been nicknamed the "freighties", http://www.lostcasts.com/2008/02/lostcasts-60-be.html the "freighters", http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/news/e3i4175112d08964d555e93763839732bf6 the "boaties", http://www.eonline.com/gossip/kristin/detail/index.jsp?uuid=a2ec42a8-60e3-438c-a187-0608b941a082 the "outsiders", the "freighter people" or "freeple", and the "Not Penny's Boat People". *"Kahana," according to a Hawaiian Dictionary, means "n. Cutting, drawing of a line; turning point. Cf. kaha 1, 3. Eia maʻaneʻi ke kahana alanui e iho ai i kahakai, here's the turn of the road to go down to the beach." There are many places in the Hawaiian islands called "Kahana," and "Kahana" is also a proper name for men or women. In addition, if spelled "ka hana", this could mean "the work" in the context of a larger sentence. Unanswered questions * Who is the freighter's captain? * Why was a freighter chosen for this mission? * How many people are on the freighter? * Who is Ben's source on the freighter? * Who is the "friend on the boat" who opened the door for Sayid, Desmond and Minkowsky? * Why were they told not to answer Penny's call? Category:Vehicles References *1. Lostcast Podcast #60: Beginning of the End, Sivan Cotel. *2. The Hollywood Reporter, "Davies gets 'Lost'". *3. E! Online. Naomi twierdziła, że pracuje na zlecenie Penelope Widmore, a jej zadaniem miało być odnalezienie Desmonda. Przybyła na wyspę frachtowcem, jako członek ekipy poszukującej. Statek posiadał helikopter na pokładzie. Grupa poszukująca otrzymała współrzędne i prowadziła poszukiwania z pokładu helikoptera. Na mapach i radarach nie było zaznaczonej żadnej wyspy. W dniu kiedy Naomi odkryła wyspę i wracała na statek, który znajdował się 80 mil na zachód, rozbiła się, a helikopter wpadł do wody. ("The Brig") Kiedy Charlie skontaktował się z Penny przez aparaturę w Zwierciadle, ta powiedziała, że nie znajduje się na żadnym statku i nie zna nikogo o imieniu Naomi. Mimo ostrzeżeń Bena, Jack skontaktował się z mężczyzną (członkiem załogi statku), który przedstawił się jako Minkowski. Ten powiedział, że natychmiast wyśle pomoc na wyspę. ("Through the Looking Glass")